Mobile devices provide users with convenient functions and capabilities relating to communication and organization. Accordingly, many users carry their mobile device with them in a pocket, purse, holster, or other means. It is desirable for a user to keep a mobile device turned on at all times in order to take full advantage of its functionality.
Hard keys on a mobile device can accidently be pushed or actuated while the device is being transported by a user, or when inserted/removed from a carrying case or holster. Users often keep a mobile device keyboard unlocked to permit easy access to the device features, without having to unlock the device for each use. Even when keyboard input is temporarily disabled or locked, some mobile devices permit access to certain functions such as making an emergency call or answering an incoming call.
Accidental actuation of a hard key can have unintended results, such as launching an application or dialing a phone number that was not desired. This can lead a user to believe that the mobile device is not functioning properly, and lead to annoyance or frustration.